Just Say Yes
by blonde geek89
Summary: Aaron and Jackson try and work through their problems and start again but can they?
1. Chapter 1

**Just Say Yes**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Emmerdale, if I did it would be dedicated to Aarson!

**Authors Note:** Okay this is my first fic so go gently on me. I would like to thank the lovely Danglinghearts for being my beta and helping to improve this fic (and also encouraging me). I also would like to thank IzzieZac, Thegirlwhocan for encouraging me to write, and Smartiepants70 who gave me a smutty mind that I will need for later chapters and also my DS and twitter family, love ya. I'll stop rambling on now, so hopefully enjoy. Also please Review so that I know what you thought and whether or not I should continue.

* * *

Aaron sighed as he worked on the engine of the Ford. He'd been working on it for hours now and still hadn't made any progress. It wasn't even as though it was a hard job. It was because he couldn't focus his attention anywhere else but one specific person. Glancing up at Declans newly purchased house, which had become Jackson's newest assignment, he looked for the builder that had stolen his focus but could not see him. Over the last two weeks that Jackson had been working at Declan's Aaron had lost all focus on work; he had messed up orders, been unable to complete simple repairs on cars and pissed Cain off and all that because of Jackson. Why did he have to work so close? Did he even understand what he was doing to Aaron?

A banging noise caught Aarons attention and pulled him from his thoughts. Glancing up, he noticed Jackson with his back to him, throwing pieces of scrap wood into the skip, his muscles showing the strain of the weight of load. As Jackson had his back to him, it gave Aaron the perfect opportunity to openly stare at the hunky builder. With great satisfaction Aaron noticed the builder had quite firm, muscular arms. His eyes moved to the strong shoulders that he believed to be trapped under the white t-shirt. Just then Jackson bent over the skip, moving pieces of scrap and his t-shirt rode up and Aaron got a good view of a slim yet muscular waist. His eyes moved lower to his jean clad ass, which looked perfectly shaped under the confines of his jeans. Aaron imagined what that ass feel like, firm and perfect for him to run his hands over. Aaron gulped as he felt a tightening in his groin. Bringing himself back to reality he noticed that Jackson was now moving away from the skip and heading back inside the house. Aaron looked down and noticed the distinctive bulge in the front of his overalls. Groaning to himself, he took a few deep breaths and tried to will his hard on down. He didn't want Cain or Ryan to see him in this state or he would never hear the end of it. After a few minutes it subsided and he went back to work on the Ford, and discovered the problem to be a broken radiator that he could easily repair.

The rest of the day passed quickly and after handing the keys of the Ford back to the satisfied owner, Aaron noticed that it was nearing 5. Hoping that he could leave, he went up to his uncle to see if he was done for the day.

"Hey Cain, just passed the keys over for the Ford", Aaron said to his uncle.

"Well, what do you want? A medal?", smirked Cain "Only joking lad, get yourself off."

"Alright, see ya tomorrow.", replied Aaron.

Walking past Ryan, who was under a Vauxhall with a faulty break line, he said his goodbyes and got a wave in response. Aaron walked down the drive of the garage and noticed Jackson putting his equipment into his van, again with his back to him. Aaron had a decision to make whether to go up to him and attempt to talk to him and try to make things right or walk home and ignore the builder. Aaron made the decision in a split second walking up to the builder, whose shoulders had tensed as though sensing the presence behind him. Getting closer to Jackson, who turned around, Aaron thought that he had seen a hint of a smile on his lips but it was gone so quick he couldn't be sure.

Aaron and Jackson stood facing one another waiting for someone to start the conversation that was inevitably going to happen.

Aaron took the plunge "Alright?"

"Yeah, you?" Jackson replied.

"Yeah, fine".

As a few more tense and silent moments passed, Aaron knew that he had to say something to Jackson so that they could talk, but at that moment he just couldn't speak. His eyes found the intensity of Jackson's and he gulped, but kept the stare.

"well, I best be off", murmured Jackson, walking towards his van.

"Yeah" replied Aaron, "No, wait! Can we talk or something?"

"I don't think that's the best idea, I mean I got a smack in the face last time, didn't I?", Jackson stated simply.

"I've apologised for that already. You know that I'm sorry for what I did to you. But please, I just wanna talk. I want us to try and get on, I mean, we're working so close together and we can't just keep on ignoring each other" pleaded Aaron.

For a tense few minutes Jackson said nothing, he just stared at a point just above Aarons left shoulder. Aaron hoped that Jackson would agree with him and give him a chance, even if it was a small one. He needed Jackson to understand. He needed him to understand what had been going on with Aaron, the reason behind his attitude and behaviour.

Jacksons gaze shifted and he looked at Aaron, eye to eye and Aaron held his gaze, hoping that the builder would be able to see how much Aaron wanted this to happen.

"Okay then, we can talk. But I'm only doing this so that you can just let the matter drop." Jackson said.

"Thanks. You wanna grab a beer or something?" questioned Aaron and then realised that the pub was probably not the best place for them to meet up after what had happened last time, when Jackson had ended up with a shiner, as evidence of Aarons temper. There was also the fact that most of the village would most likely be in the Woolie and they would stare and start gossiping about them. Aaron pushed that feeling down. He wanted to show Jackson that he had changed and this might be the perfect way to show him.

"The last time we went in there I didn't end up with a very good deal. However, it will be the perfect place as there'll be plenty of witnesses if anything should happen.", joked Jackson.

"Alright then", Aaron smiled. Jackson had just made a joke about the attack. It may have been a small joke, but even that was progress over the cold stares and silence that had descended upon the pair over the last few weeks.

Jackson locked up his van and together they made their way over to the Woolie in silence. Whilst they walked Aaron took sneaking glances at Jackson, hoping not get caught. He noticed that Jackson seemed to have a determined look on his face, as though he was focused on what they were about to discuss when they got to the Woolie.

As they drew closer, Aaron got that familiar feeling of nerves and anxiety and he forced himself to take deep breaths to calm himself. He needed to do this. He couldn't run away now. He needed to face his demons, he needed Jackson to see that he had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Say Yes**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Emmerdale, if I did it would be dedicated to Aarson!

**Authors Note:** Okay im so so so sorry how late this update is those people who know me on twitter know how many problems I have had trying to update this, like my computer dying and having it wiped and losing EVERYTHING including the work I had done for this fic. Okay before I go on this is just a filler chapter as the more important things happen in the next chapter like a conversation a much longer one than the one that we had on screen (which I love BTW), but it was much to long to add as one chapter so I decided to split it up. Also this hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are my own, if you do spot any mistakes please do review and let me know as your input does help. Also forgot to add someone to my last dedication so this is for Jody!. I'll stop rambling on now, so hopefully enjoy. Also please Review because believe me your opinions do matter.

* * *

The door of the Woolie was now in front of them. Even from outside of the pub Aaron could hear the tell tale signs of people chatting and gossiping, and he knew that when both he and Jackson entered the pub then all of this would stop and they would all focus their attention on them. They would become the latest form of gossip for the regulars. Aaron knew this small village well and knew that him coming in the Woolie with Jackson would quench the thirst of some of the local gossips.

The question was was Aaron ready to do this, was he ready for people that he knew to see him with Jackson, and to just take all of the assumptions about their relationship that came they're way. He may have came out and the village knew that he was gay, but was he ready for them to see him with an openly out gay man, that they knew he had once had some sort of relationship with.

Aaron took a deep breath and pushed the door of the Woolie and walked inside with Jackson by his side. As Aaron had predicted as both he and Jackson walked through the doors of the pub silence descended around them, all eyes were upon them, watching every single move that they made as they entered the pub. Aaron could see both Val and Brenda watching them greedily as though waiting for some new gossip that they could chat about whilst working in the Cafe. Looking further into the pub Aaron also spotted a lot of his family members, he should of guessed would be in the pub, they were Dingles after all.

He saw his Uncle Zac looking at both him and Jackson curiously as though assessing the situation. His mother, who was sitting close to Zac but was with Carl, was looking at both him and Jackson worriedly, as though she was scared about what could happen between the both of us. He then saw Paddy, who even though he wasn't related to by blood he saw as family like a father figure, but he would never admit this to the vet. Paddy looked at him anxiously and proudly if that was even possible, it was as though he was afraid of what Aaron might do but was also proud that Aaron was here, in public, with Jackson.

Jackson voice snapped me out of my musing 'do ya want me to grab a table?'

'erm...yeah, i'll get the drinks in, pint alright with ya?', enquired Aaron.

'yeah fine thanks,' Jackson replied, who started to walk off towards the back of the Woolie to get one of the booths at the back of the pub, which were thankfully empty.

Aaron walked over to the bar, where Maisie was serving, and noticed all the eyes were still on him so he barked 'What!'. He noticed that some people jumped and looked away, and others just continued talking as though they had never stopped, others pretended to look away but still took sneaking glances at him. Aaron was grateful when the chatting started once again within the Woolie, even if in the back of his mind he knew that a lot of the conversations would be about him. He wasn't sure how he felt about this, Nervous?, angry perhaps. He pushed these feelings down and focused upon Maisie who was now standing in front of him.

'Two pints' he informed Maisie.

Maisie began to pull the pints and Aaron thought about what he was going to talk to Jackson about. Would he mention the punch that happened in this very pub and apologise for it once again, would Jackson even accept his apology this time. Jackson may want to talk about what happened to him after the punch, after he had been charged by the police for ABH. If they talked about this then the discussion would lead to his suicide attempt, was he ready to talk about it, was he ready to explain the reasons behind why he did it when he wasn't completely sure of it himself. Aaron knew the one subject that he wanted to talk about and that was the court case, he wanted to know the reason why Jackson came, he wanted to know what Jackson thought about him coming out the way that he did, did he think Aaron was brave or a coward for admitting it so that he didn't go to prison.

'That will be £6 please' Maisie said snapping Aaron to attention.

'Ta' Aaron replied as he gave her some money to pay for the drinks. He picked up the drinks and carried them over to where Jackson was sitting waiting for him, waiting for the conversation that was going to happen. The conservation that, in a way, he had been waiting a long time to have because he wanted Jackson to understand him, the real him who had been hidden for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Say Yes**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Emmerdale, if I did it would be dedicated to Aarson!

**Authors Note: **I know I promised that this chapter was going to be the conversation but it was still too long over 3000 words, so I have split it again, but I do promise that the next chapter will be the conversation between Aaron and Jackson. In this chapter I feel as though I have just repeated myself, so I'm sorry about that as I haven't really read back on what I have wrote, so I don't really know. Also this hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are my own, if you do spot any mistakes please do review and let me know as your input does help. Also this chapter has been uploaded early for Joni who has a bad back and I promised I would upload some fic for her to make her feel better, so I hope you feel better soon Joni. I'll stop rambling on now, so hopefully enjoy. Also please Review because believe me your opinions do matter.

* * *

Getting closer to the table Aaron could see that Jackson wasn't even looking at him but rather looking around as though judging where the best place would be to make a quick exit if the situation may arise. Was Jackson even bothered about what they were going to talk about or was he just here because he pitied Aaron or maybe he was just sick of Aaron trying to apologise and get his attention so he decided that maybe this would be the easiest way to shut him up. Aaron knew he was over analysing everything but he couldn't help it, he didn't know what to think anymore, his head was screwed up with everything that had happened in the last few months or even most of his life come to think of it.

Now at the table Jackson was looking at him expectantly, Aaron wondered why and then realised that he was still holding both of the pints. Placing one of the pints in front of Jackson silently, who gave him a nod in response, he place the next pint down next to it. Aaron then debated on where to sit, should he just sit close to Jackson or will that make him look desperate or sit further away from Jackson but wouldn't that make it look like he didn't want to be near him or worse that Jackson disgusted Aaron.

Aaron noticed that Jackson was again giving him a strange look and realised that he had been standing there debating with himself and that he most likely looked like an idiot. He quickly sat down and noticed that he was sitting quite close to Jackson their legs were mere inches apart, at that moment Aaron realised that he didn't feel disgusted by being near Jackson it was actually quite the opposite he felt happy and he had strange feeling at the bottom of his stomach which he knew had nothing to do with nerves but he wasn't really ready to acknowledge it yet.

Wanting to do something other than sitting there saying and doing nothing he took a sip of his pint, hoping that Jackson might a conversation because he had no idea what to say to the man. Putting his pint down he realised that Jackson wasn't going to be starting the conversation and that it was all up to him, he had to start this, he had to be the one who began this and hopefully it would go well and something might happen that could change the icy silences and cold glares that he had received from the builder.

Looking at Jackson he wondered how to start this conversation, how do you start a conversation like this, a conversation based upon what you have been through and why you have done the things that you have done, in a way Aaron was going to be spilling his heart and soul to Jackson and hopefully Jackson was willing to accept it.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Aaron began 'well, erm, the reason I ...', Aaron suddenly lost his nerve, he couldn't do this, he couldn't say all of this to Jackson, he would just laugh in his face and see how pathetic he really was. I mean why would someone like Jackson be even remotely interested in him, he was nothing compared to the builder, he had been abandoned enough in his life to know this.

Suddenly Aaron found it difficult to breath, he tried to take a deep breath but it suddenly got caught in his chest, he didn't want Jackson to see him like this to see how weak he really was, how pathetic even. He tried to calm himself down and breath but it just wasn't working, he began to panic more. Aaron then felt someone touching his arm and speaking to him, he believes that they are telling him to calm down and breath, which he knows hes got to do, but with the simple instruction and touch on the arm he suddenly felt the tightening in his chest loosen and he was able to breath once more.

Turning around he was expecting to see Paddy but was surprised to see Jackson there he was still touching his arm and looking at him with a mixture of sympathy, fear and maybe even concern in his eyes.

'You alright?' Jackson inquired concerned.

'Yeah, it was nothin' mumbled Aaron, embarrassed.

'Nothing, Aaron you barely breath, I didn't know what was happening, that's not nothing!' Jackson replied.

'Really, I'm fine, it was just me being weak, like normal' Aaron announced very quietly, so quietly that Jackson had to strain to hear him.

'Aaron, that wasn't you being weak okay, that was you just getting stressed at what's happening right now, that's why I think maybe this isn't the right time for this conversation, maybe we should give it more time' Jackson asked.

'NO! I mean I need to talk about this now, I need to explain, its been driving me crazy, you hating me, if I explain then maybe things can better I mean if you knew some of the stuff that was going on with me you might understand me better, which is what I really want cos I really...' Aaron suddenly stopped himself embarrassed, he just rambled on at Jackson and nearly told him something that he thought he couldn't admit to himself. Had Jackson noticed what he was going to say before he had stopped himself. It looked as though Jackson didn't notice anything or he just wasn't going to say anything.

'Hey, if your determined to talk about it then I'm not going to stop you, cos I know that things aren't right between us and I think that maybe this might be the way forward' Jackson replied.

'So we're going talk about this then?' Aaron wondered.

'Yeah, but its up to you where we start though' Jackson replied, who moved back waiting for Aaron to start.


End file.
